Into another world
by WinterPrincess10114
Summary: Meet Alexandria Cameron. She's your normal down to earth teenage girl who is hopelessly obsessed with Harry Potter and of course, the one and only, Draco Malfoy. What she didn't expect was that she got thrown into the world of Magic! Add in a psycho maniac, a pair of twins and everything is going to be fine...
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! I know...another story is out which I probably shouldn't have done since I have another story out; the Zelda one...anyways, this idea had been egging on me so I had to get it out soo I do hope you will like it and enjoy the story! And of course, please R&R!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A cloud of red had suddenly appeared in the air though it seemed to be bouncing with every step, everytime it skipped.

It was a person who was skipping (and humming a tune) down the street which will eventually lead to her house.

"Hey ho! I'm home!" I yelled after flinging the door wide open.

"No one cares!" shouted another voice, instantly making me to scowl.

"Jerkhead." I muttered, scowling at my younger brother.

"Real _mature, _Alex_!" _my younger brother, Sam, drawled.

"You heard that?"

"Duh. I'm not deaf, you know."

I scoffed before I went to the kitchen to grab a snack and a can of coke then went upstairs to my room.

...oh hello. I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Alexandria Cameron or Alex for short. I'm your down to earth teenage average girl who is hopelessly obsessed with Harry Potter.

You might say that I'm a HUGE fan.

So, that was why my room was painted in a nice shade of green. There were many posters from the Harry Potter world and items such as the time-turner (honestly, in my humble opinion, that item was like the best object that could be invented...well next to the wands of course)

There were also notebooks (some of them were open) that was filled with stories. I would often imagine myself in the Harry Potter world and would stuck myself in Harry's position. Of course, I was very well aware of mary-sues...

I then eyed the many stacks of Harry Potter DVD and grinned. It is a nice time to have a Harry Potter movie marathon...

Going with that, I got everything ready by making some new changes such as making popcorn, getting drinks and so on before placing the cd in.

The movie case gleamed from the sunlight while the words _Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone _shimmered from the light.

This is my...probably 100th time (or more) watching the series again. I just couldn't help it: I really love them!

However, just as the movie was about to start, it suddenly stopped which made my eyes to go wide.

"Wh-hat?" I squeaked. "No!" I whined.

"Hey keep the noise down. You sound like a hyena!" Sam yelled

Angered, I marched towards my door and shouted:

"Shut up, Samuel!"

Before slamming the door.

I huffed but little did I know that something was starting to form in the middle of the TV.

So, that was why, it had caught my interest at the last minute.

"What's that?"

As if I was hypnotized, (but really I was full of curiosity) I walked towards the TV and stopped only to finally snap out since the circle was getting bigger by the minute.

It was then that I realized that the hole began to suck me in slowly so I started to try and run away from it but couldn't.

It was already too late as it had sucked me in until the hole got closed completely as if it was never there...

A/N: And that concludes the chapter! See you next time!


	2. Into the World of Magic

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Into another World! I do hope that you're enjoying this! If not, well then...I'm sorry that this didn't satisfy your needs...Anyways, since I have no shoutouts to do, let's continue shall we? :)

Chapter 2: Into the World of Magic

A groan was heard then there were eyes blinking.

I stared at the cement ground before emitting another groan.

"Oh bloody hell." I moaned, feeling a headache that was slowly forming.

I then scrunched up my face as if I had tasted something horrible. Well actually, tiny rocks and dirt had entered in my mouth.

"Bleh!" I spat out the terrible substance, wiping the substance that had remained.

"Where the heck am I?" I muttered.

I squinted my eyes since the moment I looked up, the sun glared at me, making me to flinch from the light.

"_Are you alright?" _a voice that sounded annoyed and impatient drawled.

I grunted. "Go away."

"Ugh. I don't see why you're wasting you're time on her! She's probably just a filthy mudblood."

"A filthy mudblood?!" I screeched: this time, I was fully awake and turned on my heels sharply in order to see who was speaking.

Though, when I screeched, it made the other people to cringe.

Once I finished my full rotation, I stopped and had my eyes wide.

_Oh you have _got _to be kidding, _I thought, moaning mentally.

Of course, the first person in which I had to meet was the one and only...

Draco Malfoy.

Just my bloody luck.

I gave a dirty look to the pug-face person...why, yes. It was Pansy Parkinson-the character in which I _hate with my guts!_

"Why, hello dearie." I drawled.

_Might as well have some fun while I'm at it, _I mused.

Pansy just threw me an annoyed (and a dirty) look.

"Come on, Draco. She's not worth it."

I scowled while racking my brains for an comeback.

"You dare to speak to me like that?"

Once again, Pansy gave me an annoyed look.

"What? Are you someone special or something? Oh please, don't make me laugh."

"Why yes I am!" I snapped. "I'm a pure blood, if you must know. I belong to the Ekstom family."

Draco, or ah the pale blonde guy, had his eyes wide as if he recognized the name. Please don't tell me that he-

"Wait Ekstom? The famous rich pureblooded family?"

Shoot.

"Yeah...um that one..."

He suddenly frowned. "I never knew they had a daughter..."

Crap, crap, crap...

"Uhm...yeah...they don't like to talk a lot about me...something about being a disgrace to the family." I quickly said, recalling the many fanfictions with that background for characters.

"Ah."

Mentally, I made a smug look since Pansy didn't talked at all. Well, ever since I spoke that lie...

Which got me to think...where will the sorting hat put me?

"Sooo...I need to go...you know, buy stuff for Hogwarts." I replied hurriedly and began to waltz away...only to be stopped from him.

Really?!

"Oh you're going to Hogwarts too?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Mal-my...my...I decided to randomly go buy stuff for fun." I said, sarcastically.

I didn't think he was happy about it since he scowled.

"_Come on, Malfoy! _We gotta go to Diagon Alley!_" _

I eyed the third voice that shouted. It belonged to...ah crap.

Flint.

Malfoy threw an annoyed look (seriously, what's up with throwing annoyed looks?) to the guy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. See you later." he grunted before finally walking away.

Freedom!

I turned to the opposite side only to realize that I had no idea where to go...

Sighing, I turned to the group that was somewhat far away from me.

Wait...didn't they said something about Diagon Alley?

I'm sooo gonna regret this.

"Hey um wait up!"

* * *

I panted, placing my hands on my knees so that I can try to catch my breath.

Never _ever _go with a group of Slytherin...even if you're lost. Its honestly your worst nightmare that came to life.

But on the other hand, I got to Diagon Alley without being lost or being tricked...

Actually, I lied.

Stupid Flint decided to have a little fun with me. He said that there was a shortcut and I of course believed him (since I was that gullible) and went through a patch of field (the path was covered with a lot of bushes so I didn't know what laid ahead)...only to fall into a river...

I swear I'll get him one day...

After I got my breath, I straighten up and waltzed out of my spot and grinned from ear to ear.

_Welcome, Alex...to Diagon Alley!_

I greeted myself mentally like how Hagrid had introduced to Harry for the first time.

Speaking about the boy...

I stood on my tip-toes, peering over the many heads that filled this place. I grinned after spotting a giant and I mean _giant _man with loads of bushy hair and a mustache that practically covered his face though I was still able to see his eyes.

Next to him was none other than...Harry Potter!

He was a scrawny little kid with messy jet black hair, round glasses and behind those glasses, it held his beautiful blue-green eyes.

I had always admired his eyes.

And of course, we can't forget the scar-the scar in which it had made him famous...

Well, actually he's famous because he finished Voldemort as a baby but you get my point...

I also observed that he hadn't got his Hedwig yet so that must mean that the two are probably (most likely) will be going to Ollivanders. Going with that, I hid myself in the crowd while peering over the heads every now and then to make sure that I hadn't lost them.

To be honest though, anyone would be able to see the giant man even if they're small or not.

We soon reached the place and I waited for a while until I was ready to come out of my hiding spot. When that time came, I trekked down the path that led to the place and entered in.

The bell rang throughout the room, signalling that a newcomer had come in. I stopped after I realized that Harry and Ollivander were still in here.

Um...hi?

Er...stay cool, Alex. Don't freak out because Harry is in here. Don't freak out-ah crap.

"Hey! You're Harry Potter!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that guy? Uh I mean yes that's me." he said, a bit awkward.

"Ah I suppose you're here to buy your wand?" Ollivander asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon us.

Thank you, Ollie.

I just nodded, unable to trust my words that would come out of my mouth.

"Now then. What is your wand hand?"

"Right."

He then started to measure all the things he needed before he finally decided to let me try the wands. Now I know how Harry felt when he had first got his wand...

It took about four bloody wands until on my fifth try, I had gotten it. It was blackthorn with Dragon heartstring.

"The wand always chooses the wizard." he would say. " It isn't always clear as to why."

I always loved that quote.

"That would be seven galleons, my dear."

I froze, mentally slapping myself for not having money. Shoot.

"Uhm-"

However, something gold was placed on Ollie's desk and I realized that it was the galleons. Eyes wide, I swiftly turned around to see Harry shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You..."

"Don't worry about it. And you don't have to pay me back." he said quickly.

"But-"

He just shook his head and motioned for me to go. I thanked Ollie before scurrying away in order to catch up with him.

"Hey Harry. Thanks," I said after we got out of the shop.

"It's no big deal. I still got loads."

"I know." I muttered.

"What's that?"

"Ah...um...Merci Beaucoup?"

He blinked, titling his head to the side in confusion.

"Um, thanks I meant." I said, awkwardly.

He just nodded. "Hey Hagrid!"

"Hello Harry! Finished your stuff?" a booming voice shouted down, literally making me to jump with startle.

"Yeah I did."

"Good. I got sumethin for ya." the giant showed Harry his first birthday present and it made his eyes to go wide with shock and surprised.

The giant held a cage and inside the cage was Hedwig! She was more beautiful in real life than in the movies. I stared in awe at her snowy white skin while her piercing eyes stared right back at me.

"Hagrid...you didn't have to." he insisted.

"Take it. It's your birthday today, isn't it? Well actually it was yesterday so here's your present. Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Take it, Harry. Trust me. You won't regret it." I said

After he had finally got defeated (sheesh, he's picky), he took the owl and thanked Hagrid non-stop.

"Oh hello there. I don't think we have met before. I'm Hagrid and this is Harry. I'm sure you knew that." Hagrid said, eyeing me for the first time.

"Pleasure to meet you." I greeted him, placing my hand into his large one.

"Say, you're going to Hogwarts too, right?" Harry suddenly asked, earning me to nod. "Where's your other things? Have you brought it already?"

I froze. Even though I knew the list off by heart, I had completely forgotten about it.

"Um no... This is ah my first thing that I have right now..." I said, sheepishly.

"Oh. I can come with you if you like." he offered.

Wait...I'm going shopping with Harry Potter? Sweet!

I nodded, graciously. "Thanks! I would like that!"

"And I would pay."

"What? No you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You haven't got any money! Well...as far as I know."

Damn. Why did he have to bring that up?

-Madame Malkins-

After that long argument, Harry had agreed to buy the stuff for me but I had also told him that I would pay everything back to him. Of course, he was being too noble and insisted that it wasn't nesecarry. But since we're talking about me, he finally gave in and reluctantly agreed that I would pay him back.

Which was why, as of right now, I was mentally calculating how much money I own him so far.

I waited for my turn since there was a person that was currently being measured.

"Funny meeting you here again. You didn't get lost, did you?"

I groaned, instantly knowing who that voice belonged to.

I whirled around to see Malfoy leaning against the wall, lazily with his arms being crossed over his chest.

"Aren't you _snobby_?" I sneered.

Even though, he's my favorite character, he's right down real prat.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not. I was just simply _worried _that you might've gotten lost since you lack of direction."

I scowled. "_Excuse me_."

"I see that you have got your wand." he observed my pocket.

I pulled down my shirt to cover it even though it was useless already.

"Your point?"

He shrugged. "Felt like pointing it out. What is it?"

"Huh?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "Honestly, if you're going to Hogwarts, you have to know what your wand is. Now, what is the type?" he put it bluntly.

"Oh. Uh blackthorn with dragon heartstring." I answered.

"Not bad."

"And I suppose your's isn't?"

He smirked. "Nope. By the way, I don't think we have been introduced here."

I snorted, waving my hand. "Oh please. You don't need to." I grunted. "I don't have time for pricks."

He scowled.

"Next!" the sewer barked.

"Bye." I stated before walking towards the lady who asked me questions and measured me.

* * *

"So we just need a pet for you." Harry muttered, reading the list.

We have gotten everything except for the pet. I honestly don't know what to buy for a pet. A cat or an owl or something...

I'm actually leaning towards the owl but there's Harry's owl. I can just borrow his if I ever need to write but the high chances of me writing to someone is unlikely...

"Hmm maybe a cat or something." I responded, gazing at the Magical Menagerie.

We entered the shop and the first thing that greeted me was the...horrible smell. Ugh, I get that it's a pet shop but couldn't they try and control the smell? No? Okay...

I gazed around the shop, trying to find the perfect animal that could be my pet. To be honest, I always felt awkward and weird whenever I say the word _pet_. Like, it just doesn't fit right, you know?

For example, when you buy a pet, it's like a part of you...like it's a part of your family...

"Seen anything?" Harry asked, joining me sometime later.

My eyes scanned around the place for a few short minutes until, they had landed on a black cat. My eyes soften at it and I knew that it was the one.

"That one." I replied, gazing at the black cat that was staring at me with an intense gaze.

The owner of the shop came along after we called her and she got the cat I wanted.

"9 galleons." she told us.

And Harry had paid.

I still feel gulity...

I need to go and get a job if I am going to pay him back...hmm...maybe I can get a job at the Fred's shop even though it's not out yet...Damn.

And so, the shopping trip continued for the rest of day...it only ended when I had gotten everything.

A/N: So, Alex had met Harry Potter! And of course, Hagrid. But things didn't work quite well when she had first met Draco. Also, Alex still has to pay Harry back somehow...more things happen in the next chapter! R&R!


	3. To Hogwarts, we go!

A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 3 of Into Another World! Well, I got nothing to say other than enjoy :) Right then, I forgot to add something here so I will now do it. I will do sometimes following the book and sometimes will follow the movies while also adding my twists and turns to make the story more interesting. So, here we go!

Chapter 3: To Hogwarts, we go!

"Lumos!"

A bright light filled the room, lighting up the place. The moment it began, it faded away.

"Lumos!"

The bright light shone intensely once more before it vanished yet again.

"Lumos!" the voice said, a bit loud. It took this chance to read over a text that was written in the book. And like so many times before, the light disappeared leaving the person to be in the dark again.

I gave out an exaggerated sigh, glaring at the tip of my wand as if it was its own fault for not having the light to be brighter. And well, to stay long too.

"Meow."

My cat purred as I scratched it behind the ears. I decided to call her Astra.

I sighed once again then closed _Hogwarts, A History_ as I was done with it today. Once the book was away, I plopped myself on the bed (spread out) and just simply gazed at the ceiling of the bed.

Whenever I go to bed, I actually don't go to sleep right away. I would always just lay there…just to think about everything. But now since I'm here…this time, it's different. Millions of questions started to swarm around my head. Most of them were around the base of:

"Why am I here? What is my purpose?"

But the one that struck me the most was…

"Will I ever get home?"

The minute my head thought about that question, a lump was in my throat and I was unable to wash it away. My parents…my annoying brother…Do they even know that I have gone missing?

I turned to the side while using one of my arms as a pillow and pulled my legs close to my chest. The more I thought about these things, the more depressed I get and that was why, a small tear ran down my cheek.

_I'm in Harry Potter World now. I know what happened in these books/movies. But what is my purpose is still unknown but if anything, I have a feeling that Voldemort might come after me…_

* * *

I groaned, trying to ignore the sunlight that was entering through my room.

"Ugh, can you just go away please?" I mumbled, trying to flash out the light.

Why, yes I'm a vampire. How did you now know?

A sudden loud noise rang throughout my room, causing me to push myself up rather quickly. It was so fast that I had managed to grab my bed sheets then rolled off my bed which eventually made me to fall off my bed.

I groaned, rubbing my sore behind. Groggily, my hand started to touch almost every item that was in its path before I had finally reached the alarm clock.

All of a sudden, there was a very loud shriek that made my cat to hiss.

"I'm gonna be late!" I shrieked, frantically trying to get my stuff together in my trunk.

Once the trunk was done, I hurriedly tugged on my jeans while at the same time, I was brushing my teeth. If you must know, I was hopping across the room.

"No thanks Tom. I'm in a hurry!" I said to Tom who was about ask me something…

The moment I flung the door that belonged to the Leaky Cauldron, I paused as I had finally realized that I had no transportation to reach Kings Cross. Turning around, I asked Tom who was looking at me.

"Hey um…you don't have any other way of going to Kings Cross…do you?"

* * *

A vomit was heard followed by a cough.

Never ever go on the Knight Bus. That driver drives horrible.

Once the last puking sound was done, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve before I continued my way through the Kings Cross. Since I knew I where to go (after watching Harry Potter movies millions of times), I automatically went to the path that would lead me to platform 9 3/4. Honestly, I was actually excited.

Nervous? Yes. But excited? Hell yeah!

However, this also made me to wonder what House I will be in. Slytherin? Gryffindor?

To be honest, I wouldn't mind about being in—

"Oh look what we have here! It's the girl that has no sense of direction." a voice said rather cheerfully though it made me to growl.

"You know I'm surprised that you didn't got yourself lost in Kings Cross, Ekstom."

"Shut it, Malfoy." I grunted, pushing my trolley forward so I get away from him.

However, that didn't seem to work…

The damn brat had to follow me around.

"So…which House do you think you will be in?" Malfoy asked, unaware (or maybe he was aware but he was just doing this for fun) that he was annoying me.

"I don't know." I said through gritted teeth as I tried to not to punch him.

If anything, that would be in Hermione's department.

"Well I'm going to be in Slytherin. You see, my whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Well then…you would fit right in." I stated.

We handed our stuff to the person who was responsible to take the things and stuff it in the train.

"So I guess this is where we depart. Don't get lost, lost girl." Malfoy responded as he had _finally _went away from me.

I mentally cheered when he walked away. After the little talk I had with Malfoy, I continued to walk down the hallway to search for an empty compartment only to find that there was none except for the fact that there was a compartment that contained two boys. One of them was holding something in its hand.

I flung the door open, slightly startling the boys. I took this moment to gaze the compartment. It was full of candies of which Harry had brought but they stopped munching on them the second I opened the door.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." I explained.

The two shook their heads.

"Oh I know you. We met at Diagon Alley." the jet black haired boy said.

I smiled. "Hello Harry." I turned to face the red-head though I pretended that I didn't know him since I asked:

"And you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

I smiled a bit. "Pleasure."

"By the way," Harry began. "You know my name but I never got yours."

I froze a bit while cursing in my head of what to say next. Should I stick to my lie of which I had told to Malfoy?

"I—"

The door flung open again, only to reveal a very bushy haired girl who seemed to be annoyed at something.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." the girl said.

"No." Harry and I answered while Ron shook his head.

"Oh? Are you doing magic? Well let's see then." The brown haired said.

Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

I heard a small zap which only knocked the box out of Scabber's muzzle. The rat squeaked with surprise when the box was knocked away.

Ron only shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl.

I just merely closed my eyes and started to recall every line of what Hermione had said.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they all worked for me. For example…" Hermione goes over and sits across from Harry. She points her hand at his glasses, making Harry to go tense. "Oculus Reparo."

There was a noise that sounded like a snap though the noseband (that got battered from before) was now fixed. Harry, who was amazed, took them off to examine them.

"That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "I'm Hermione Granger…and you are…?"

Ron, who had his mouth full of candies, answered. "Ron Weasley."

I mentally slapped myself at his…introductions.

"Pleasure." though Hermione's voice did not held any "pleasure".

"And you are?"

I finally realized that all eyes were on me as if they were waiting for my name.

"Um…Alex." I said, causing Hermione to nod.

"Nice to meet you. Anyways, you three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." she got up to leave the compartment only to come back to look at Ron.

"You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there." she pointed at one of the sides of her nose to show Ron who scratched his nose with embarrassment.

By the time we had reached our final destination, I was being jittery all the way which made the two boys to be worried. It was dark, of course and the train blew its whistle as it pulled into an outdoor station.

''Are you alright?" Harry asked, worried.

"Why of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I squealed though it only increased Harry's worries.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!"

The loud booming voice filled through the place. Harry, Ron and I walked towards the voice though the more we got closer to it, we could see the figure clearer. However, it is not even hard to miss a giant…

"Hello, Harry."

"Hey Hagrid."

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, gaping at the giant.

Once everyone joined us, we walked towards a lake that held the boats. But, the moment Hogwarts was in sight, everyone went in awe. Heck, even I was. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Sitting on a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all followed into a boat.

When everyone got settled, Hagrid shouted.

"Right then—FORWARD!"

The many boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was smooth. I was still in awe at the shining castle.

It was hard to believe that this castle was nearly destroyed in the final battle.

You know, whenever I get the chance to see or meet Voldemort, I would have to thank him for that…

"Wicked." Ron said, gazing at the humongous castle. I only grinned, silently agreeing with him.

After the boat ride was over, I started to shiver due to the cold that lingered in the air.

"Even if that was fun, it was cold." I shivered, making Harry to smirk.

We continued to walk up the many flight of stone steps until we reached our destination. We stopped to see a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes that stood at the entrance. She had a very stern face, causing some people to think that she was a person to not be crossed.

After a short silence, the witch replied.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

A/N: So they finally made it to Hogwarts! Yay! Soo what new adventures await them? One way to find out is to read! Till then! Reviews will be much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *grins* hi people of the Universe! There are some dedications to the following people: thanks to .Allyyyyyy.x for favoring the story and thanks to Eftjyrwd for favoring the story and for following the story. Thanks guys! Anyways, so sorry for not updating in such a long time…erm…I've been busy reading some other fanfics…heh…so yeah…without further ado, I give the um *counts* 4th chapter of Into Another World! So, let's go!

Chapter 4:

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." she continued, her expression never changed.

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points."

I mentally snorted, flashing a quick look at the bookworm, Harry and Ron. They are well known for breaking rules…

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," replied McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I heard Harry asking Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Of course, he was joking!" I hissed. "It's a reason why it's called a _Sorting Ceremony!_ You get _sorted _from a _hat. _It will tell you what strengths you have, your personality and such. When it is sure what house, it will say it." I stated, rolling my eyes.

"And how do you know that?" Ron glared.

"I read."

Ron was about to open his mouth to speak but someone else beat to him first.

"So it's true then. What they're saying on the train…" a voice said, instantly gaining people's attention.

I groaned. Why him?

"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

There were murmurs and furious whispers as if they couldn't believe that the Boy-Who-Lived had come…

My eyes swiftly darted to the platinum blonde git—uh person—who stopped when he reached Harry who was looking at the ground before he lifted his head up to see the "newcomer".

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." he motioned to the two big boys who looked like they were his body guards. "And I'm Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

A snicker came, causing Malfoy to round on the person.

"Think my name is funny do you?"

Oh yes, it's frightening hilarious.

"No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley."

The red head glared at him.

"Oh butt off, Draco. And yes I do think your name is funny. Why, it's frighteningly hilarious." I drawled and that caused Malfoy to look at me.

"Well if it isn't Lost Girl. How did you manage to get up here?"

I glared. "For the last time Malfoy, I am _not a Lost Girl_!"

Malfoy howled with laughter. "Yeah sure but the way you walk, you might as well be called one."

My glare hardened. Why that little prick!

"You will soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he extended his hand and waited for the boy to shake it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks." he said, coldly.

I smirked. "Sucker." I sniggered.

I didn't think that he was happy with the comment I made…since he well glared at me.

A sudden sharp tap was on his shoulder. He looked around to see the Professor who came back while also wearing an unamused look. He gave a glare to Harry and I one last time before Malfoy departed.

"We're ready for you."

Just as McGonagall walked, Harry asked me a question which in return, I was sort of hoping that he didn't.

"Lost Girl?"

I threw him an annoyed look. "Later, Harry."

He sulked.

We walked in a line before getting out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Oh my…it looked so much _beautiful_ than in the movies! It was simply breath-taking! Same goes for Harry who had his mouth agape…

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, th ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione and I both said at once. The two of us looked at each other before we gave a faint smile.

It was hard to believe that there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Harry noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat—except for me of course since I already knew how it works…

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing. I zoned out since I didn't really like this part…I thought it was a bit annoying.

After a few moments, the whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"Hey what about me?!" I whispered, glaring at him. "I was the one who told you how it works!"

He went silent.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she stated. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment pause before—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" exclaimed the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too but "Brown, Lavendar" (I groaned since I remembered her from the sixth year. She was…annoying really) became the first new Gryffindor and the tale on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Blustrode Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finningan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

I grinned, remembering the times when his stuff would often go wrong and would explode into his face.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat. Ron groaned.

"Oh come off it, Ron. She can't be that bad." I muttered.

Ron stared incredulously at me. "Can't _be that bad_? Are you mad?!"

When Neville Longbottom (I automatically gave him a sympathetic look—which of course he didn't know—since I remembered about his parents), the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "Slytherin!"

"There wasn't a decent witch or wizard that didn't went to Slytherin." Ron stated, eyeing the new Snake.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil and Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…I became quite nervous when my name was mentioned at all. What happens to me? Why wasn't I Sorted yet?

I then thought back when the trio and I had first introduced…my eyes widened…

"_And you are…?"_

"_Alex P." I answered, instantly. Hey, if I'm in Harry Potter World, might as well pretend that I'm his long lost sister or something…or maybe some kind of a long lost relative…or something!_

_Oh no_. I thought in panicked.

And then, at last—"Potter, Harry!"

I snapped myself back to reality as I watched Harry (who was nervous) going towards the stool as whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The hat took a while, deciding what place to put Harry in. Though, I know _exactly _what the hat is talking about. Because of the Great Hall being so silent, you can actually hear Harry saying "not Slytherin. Not Slytherin". It felt like an twenty minutes had passed (but really it was five) before the hat had finally declared.

There was an intense pause before…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table all stood up and clapped hard as they cheered immensely. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief then he took off the hat, gave it to McGonagall and off he walked towards the Lion table. The moment he reached there, many people started to shake hands with him.

I smiled fondly at the boy.

_Nicely done, Harry. Nicely done._ I thought until…

"Alex P."

I froze when McGonagall called out my name, making the Hall to be in silence once more. However, I shoot the Professor I look who had no expression whatsoever. All she did was looking at me. It wasn't until then that I felt someone nudging me to go forward; I realized that it was Ron.

"Go. Go on." Ron whispered, giving me a nudge since I couldn't move at all.

Wow…uh…you knew you would be nervous…heh…

Slowly, I climbed up the stairs before I sat down on the stool. The people had vanished before me since the hat had nearly covered my eyes.

_**Oh hello there! **_

The sudden voice made me to startle, making the Hat to chuckle.

_**Oh come now. There's no reason for you to be all jumpy. You should've known that I talk.**_

_Yes but that was a little unexpected. I'm still nervous, you know._

_**I suppose so…now, let's see what's on your mind…ah…you're not from here, are you? No…you're from a different world…**_

I perked up when he mentioned that and the following sentence.

_**And I see that you have tons of questions.**_

_Do you know? Can you tell me why I'm here and my purpose?_

I could've sworn I felt the Hat frowning.

_**That is not in my place to do so. Now, it isn't the time to answer your questions. In due time, you will know what is your purpose here. And that's my final answer. If you don't mind, I would like to get on with the Sorting.**_

I opened and closed my mouth, several of times before I had finally shut my mouth.

_**Let's see here…you're very curious…you're also bright but not as bright as that Granger girl…**_

_What's that supposed to mean!? _I asked in thought, sharply. However, the stupid hat had ignored me.

_**Yes…you can definitely be cunning when you want to…which is basically always—**_

_Hey!_

I shot a very dark look at the Malfoy…who seemed to be lazily twirling his wand in his hand, wearing a bored expression.

Oh God…PLEASE don't send me to Slytherin…Anything but Slytherin…

_**Oh? No Slytherin, eh? You sound just like that Potter boy…**_

_Oh will you get on with it?! _I snapped, angrily.

The hat gave out an annoyed huff.

_**Very well then…**_

"Better be…" there was a pause, making the air to be intense.

And then the voice bellowed…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I blinked back with surprise as I had almost fallen off my seat. I was for sure that I would've been placed in Slytherin.

Guess I proved to be wrong.

I quickly shot a look to Malfoy; he only scowled.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

"Ha!" the hat's voice shouted, startling McGonagall and Ron the minute the hat was placed on his head. "I know just what to do with you…"

There was a moment pause.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped the loudest while I clapped with the rest. Ron collapsed into the chair next to me.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said another red-head who looked older.

I instantly recognized him—Percy Weasley.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! The first years please notice that the dark forest is strictly forbidden. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you," with that, Dumbledore said one last thing.

"Begin."

With a wave of his hands, food had magically appeared as if from nowhere. Many people gave out a gasp of 'wow!" and started to dig in the delicious feast.

There were many food such as roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

I grinned, happily taking everything that I like and started to munch on it until I heard a voice.

"That does look good," said a voice. Harry and I looked up from our food and saw a ghost in the ruff.

Harry blinked as he finally registered that he was a ghost…

"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you—you're nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy—" the ghost began stiffly but the bushy haired girl (otherwise known as Hermione) interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Oh God Hermione…please don't…" I whispered, eyes wide as I know what was to come.

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed (not that I blame him), as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled it. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck.

When he showed that horrific sight, I wanted to throw up.

"So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year! Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry and I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry and I was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asked with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nick delicately.

I frowned as I put on my thinking mode. I remembered reading somewhere—back in my world—about Baron…what was it? I believe it was because Baron killed either Rowena or someone else…

Damn it. My brain's not working…but I'm sure that Baron had killed someone!

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs (I've never really liked those) and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding—

As I helped myself to strawberries, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron.

My throat automatically felt dry when Ron asked him. Neville's parents…poor Neville. I felt the tears starting to brim at the corner of my eyes but I quickly blinked them away before anyone could see them.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to face Hermione who was studying me as if I was fascinating.

Well to tell you the truth…of course, I'm fascinating! Ahem…right…

"Er I…" I replied once I realized that everyone had their eyes on me. Neville must have done speaking. I glared at them. "Oh! Don't you know it's rude to stare at other people!?" I snapped.

And they automatically went back to their bidding.

The nerves of some people!

"Ouch!" exclaimed Harry, clapping a hand to his head.

"What is it?" I asked, absent-mindedly even though I already knew the answer; his scar was hurting him.

"N-nothing."

"Say, Percy. Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" asked Harry.

But of course the twins beat to him first.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to—everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job." Fred said.

"Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape. But blimey, he's horrible…someone really has got to be put a cheering charm on him." George said next.

And once again, I gave a thoughtful look. Immediately, Fred and George's eyes widened.

"Oh, you wouldn't-!"

"You would be the first!"

I grinned since they knew what I was thinking. "Oh wouldn't I?"

Poor Harry seemed so lost and confused; Ron was busy eating so he would be oblivious; Hermione was just being Hermione since she rolled her eyes, instantly knowing what I'm going to do.

"You would be expelled if you try it." Hermione hissed.

I scoffed. "Oh what's life without a few risks?!" I argued.

"Try what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry!" Hermione and I both snapped at him; poor kid cowered back and resumed stuffing food in his mouth.

"And now since we are well-fed, let us sing the school song before we go to bed!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed; I grinned at their sudden expressions.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "And off we go!"

It was horrible really. Everyone was singing off tune as I covered my ears because of it. Finally what it seemed for hours, everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march; I laughed at their antics.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes as if he was crying. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

A/N: A-alright I have to end it here…whew! My hands are getting sore. I've got about 12 pages in total…I think I'm done for tonight. See you! Oh yeah: since I know you guys will probably be confused about Alex's constantly changing last names, there is a reason for that. And that reason will be revealed…probably either at the end of the third book or fourth…I shall have to wait and see…and that little flashback…erm, I'm gonna have to change it on the previous chapter when they had introduced…sooo yeahh…and of course, I don't own anything that is not mine. I only own what is mine. Toodles and R&R?


End file.
